


Monthly Flash Fictions

by I_Deal_In_Nightmare_Fuel



Series: Monthly Flash Fictions (in general) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, It has unredeemed Zuko in it, No Smut, Number 15, One of these is a crossover with Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ratings Inside, Self-Insert, Some Plot, a bazillion genres that I don't feel like cluttering the tags with, because I might need ideas, in 1 and 7 and 17 and 20 and 22, just a warning, just a warning for 23, maybe I'll take requests for these, only a few ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Deal_In_Nightmare_Fuel/pseuds/I_Deal_In_Nightmare_Fuel
Summary: Star Wars-related monthly flash fictions, just to let my readers know I'm not dead. Crossposted on Fanfiction.net.





	1. August 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Padme go deaf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Genre: Humor/Romance

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I--I love you." Anakin felt his cheeks grow hot. Did Padme really not hear him?

"I'm having a little trouble hearing you. Could you say that louder?"

"I LOVE YOU!" The Jedi Padawan realized that he had just yelled something that was forbidden for Jedi to say--within 200 yards of his master! He buried his face in his collar, trying to escape the stares of the Geonosian warriors. Oh, and Obi-Wan. That was kind of important.

Padme laughed, breaking the awkwardness. Anakin came out of his collar. "Well, then, I love you too." She stood on tiptoe and planted a kiss right on Anakin's lips.

And in that moment, despite the soldiers around them armed with blasters, despite Obi-Wan being in hearing range, despite the low odds of survival, Anakin grinned. Ridiculously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? It took about five minutes to write, so if you see mistakes or inconsistencies or what, don't start flaming--just politely point it out in your comment. Or if you don't have anything to complain about, tell me your favorite part or what you liked best!


	2. September 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Sith have to give themselves over to the whims of the Dark Side. But it seems that the Dark Side isn't trying to make Vader its slave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Genre: Horror

"Sidious..."

"Yes, Vader?" The aged Palpatine didn't look back at his apprentice. He was too busy appreciating the view of his new empire.

"What...what was it like, your first minutes as a Sith?"

The aged man turned his head, just a little. "Why do you want to know?" His voice was full of haughtiness.

"Just...curious." Vader seemed to be exploring his new self, rolling his head and stretching his arms.

His master sighed in disgust. "If you must know, it was a bit hard to get used to. The Dark Side can be...oppressive...at first."

Something changed in Vader's demeanor, then. Something that Sidious did not like in the least. But he only had time to register it before a stabbing, searing pain erupted in his chest. He heard the words that had condemned him, then, words soaked in giddiness.

"That's not what it feels like to me."

Then everything went black, and Darth Sidious knew he would not wake up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was dark. Comment if you want me to continue the story--there's actually a lot more stuff I can do with this AU. Bye for now!


	3. October 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey knew she should hate Kylo Ren, but ever since they had delved into each others' minds, she's finding it harder and harder to be angry at him. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Genre: Family/Friendship

Rey faced Kylo Ren deep in the summery woods of Ilum. The old Resistance base was far behind them, and it was the closest civilization to the meadow they had met in. The setting was a strange parody of their first lightsaber fight, back on Starkiller Base. But here, there would be no turncoat soldiers bringing a lightsaber, or earthquakes to interrupt it.

If it ever got started.

They stood across from each other at opposite ends of the clearing, lightsabers ignited and pointing downwards. Each of them waited for the other to make a move, but each was reluctant to be facing the other.

Finally, Kylo Ren decided to break the slightly tense silence. "Look, neither of us want to fight. Why are we even here?" He plopped down onto a conveniently placed rock.

"Because the Resistance and the First Order want us to?" the scavenger offered hesitantly.

"True." He sighed. "But the bond..."

"Bond?"

"Yea. It's a Force connection between two or more people...wait, you seriously don't know what a bond is? I thought Luke trained you better..."

"Well, I didn't exactly get to the good stuff. It was just long, boring meditation, day in and day out."

Ren chuckled. "Trust me, I know what that feels like." He paused for a second. "Hey, it seems like you're still in need of a teacher. I could tell you about all the little intricacies of the Force and all..."

Rey thought about. "Yea. I think I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That didn't go as planned. But anyways, still cool. So, yeah. Comment and kudo, everyone.


	4. November 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. It's November, and here you go. This month's flash fiction is a fake commercial. Some quick background: Right now, Ben Solo is thirteen and his best friend is Poe Dameron. They do all sorts of crazy stuff together, like filming this commercial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Genre: Humor/Crack, maybe?

A black-haired boy sat on a white block, legs crossed and looking away.

A voice-over said, "Do you want hair like this guy's - shining with absolute perfection? Of course you do. You want what you're worth."

The model turned around and looked straight into the camera. "My hair is naturally perfect, but most people aren't as lucky as I am. That's why I support L'oreal."

The voice-over spoke again. "L'oreal wants you to look as perfect as he does, every day."

"L'oreal. Because you're worth it," the model said.

After a long pause, a voice called out, "Cut! That's a wrap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that just happened. Kylo Ren was in a fake L'oreal commercial. If you want to tell me how weird this is, go ahead and comment. Also leave kudos.


	5. December 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Jakku's scavengers have to have a break every once in a while. What better day than Christmas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Genre: Fluff

Rey woke up and stretched out on her sandy bed, looking ahead to another day of long work for Unkar. She stood up and yawned, looking around at the other slaves. Then she frowned. Something was supposed to be special about today. The scavenger shrugged it off and headed outside.

Outside, the atmosphere was different than normal. More relaxed. Even...happier. Something really was special about today. Unkar Plutt came up to her. "What do you have for me today, Unkar?"

Plutt chuckled. "It's Christmas, little one! All the slaves work until noon, then get the rest of the day off!"

Rey's eyes at that moment could have lit up Coruscant. Christmas! She had been waiting for this day ever since she had been kidnapped by those awful pirates! "Do you really mean it?"

"I do, young one. Now go get me your payment for the feast." Unkar pushed her towards the cleaning table, and the little girl gleefully ran to do her work, having something to look forward to for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Rey's so cute! Anyways, sorry for the shortness, but then again, this is a flash fiction. Comment and kudo, please.


	6. January 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke always thought his father was just a navigator. Little does he know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Supernatural  
> Rating: Gen

Luke lay asleep, dreaming, dreaming of his father. It was an odd dream, one that would keep the boy puzzling long hours after he woke up.

He dreamt of a large space, dark blue like the midnight sky, the ground smooth like glass. Little points of light and soft white mists danced together in the dome, swirling and bouncing. It was hypnotic, captivating. Luke gazed, mesmerized, at the patterns.

Footsteps shook him out of his trance. The sound was boots tapping against glass, someone slowly walking towards him. He turned towards the sound and saw his father.

Anakin Skywalker was short, just like Luke. Blond hair was cut short, running down into a messy beard and mustache. His navigator's vest was brown, and blue eyes twinkled in a tan face. He smiled, and Luke ran into his arms.

"Dad!"

"Luke. Oh, my boy, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Anakin's smile grew wider...and wider...and wider. Something was wrong. His mouth was splitting his face, and his hands were starting to shake. His eyes held pain. Cracks grew at the edges of his mouth, and Luke's father shattered like glass.

"Noooooo!" Luke had just found his father! He couldn't be gone already! He collapsed to his knees in the pile of shards and sobbed.

A hand was laid on Luke's shoulder, and he quietly looked up. Another man was there. Something about him drew Luke to him. He had blue eyes and tan skin, but that was where the similarities ended. His look was cool and collected, the look of a commander, not a navigator. His light brown hair curled down to his chin, and he was clean-shaven. A black cape fluttered behind him, revealing armor. "Come. You are too important to waste your time on such trivial fantasies, my son." He gestured away from the two, and and a bewildered Luke followed him away, into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, please! Tell me about how strange and odd this dream is!


	7. February 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan may have been a Jedi, but that didn't mean he didn't have a huge crush on the Duchess of Mandalore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Genre: Romance

Obi-Wan slowly shuffled forward, not sure of whether to alert the Duchess to his presence or not. In one hand, the Padawan held a multi-layered flower, red as blood, which was attached to a thorny stem. With his other hand, he scratched nervously at the back of his neck.

Before he could make a decision, the Duchess turned around. She seemed only a little surprised at seeing him. "Hello, Obi-Wan."

The way she said his name was warm and soft and inviting. Obi could have listened to her voice all day.

Saltine waved a hand in front of his face. "Obi-Wan?"

The nervous man snapped out of his daydream. "Huh? Oh. Right. Sorry." He felt his cheeks growing hot. "Um, I, uh, wanted to give you this." He presented the rose, which the Duchess seemed surprised at.

"Thank you." She lifted out of his hand, delicately holding it by the base of the petals. "I'll find a vase to put this in." She walked away, looking for a glass. Obi-Wan hurried out, thankful that it was over.

On his way out, he bumped into his master, who raised an eyebrow.

"It was just a rose," Obi-Wan muttered.

"I know, my Padawan. I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee, Obi-Tine! Man, I might need to start writing some fluff for them. (Obi-Tine fluff...) Anyways, comment! Please! I need comments and kudos desperately!


	8. March 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin wished for so many things--all impossible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen
> 
> Genre: Angst? More like nostalgia, though...

Anakin lay on his bed, wishing and dreaming. He wished that Obi-Wan would come in to comfort him. He wished that the Council would put less pressure on him.

He wished so many impossible things.

And while he was at it, he wished he could see his mother. He wished he had had a father. He wished that someone here cared about him. He wished he had wings and could just fly away. He wished so much.

But here he was, in this place where wishes were thrown away and everyone subjected their will to a bunch of corrupt people who cared nothing about those under them. He didn't fit here - he _couldn't_ fit here - it was too much pressure.

But even under all that pressure, all that heat, he still wished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Short. But hey, it's a flash fiction, right? Also, please comment and leave kudos!


	9. April 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia knows a whole lot about pranking. Probably more than a princess should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: Gen

The preteen quietly snuck through the palace halls, her feet not making more than a quiet whisper. Her shoes were quiet, her breath quieter, as she slid from hallway to hallway. A pack was slung over her back, as silent and still as the rest of her.

Ever so slowly, she made her way to a room. It was not the biggest in the palace, nor the fanciest, but it was her destination. She laid the pack at the foot of the door and pulled out a few supplies. The she slipped through the door and got to work.

Dawn came, and with it, one sound masking all others.

"LEIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yeah. Happy (late) April Fools, yo!


	10. May 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Phasma's past, before she joined the First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fight  
> Rating: Gen

THUNK! The teenager flew backwards into the chainlink fence around the makeshift arena. Her opponent, a muscled man twice as big as her, laughed in derision. "I guess the legendary cage fighter they told me about isn't here! Come on, where's your fighting spirit?"

She lay against the fence, taking deep, slow breaths, taking a little rest. The man turned around and gloated, thinking he had won. "Can you believe it? I defeated the great Phasma! Not so great anymore, are you, little girl?" The newcomers of the crowd cheered, but the veterans were suspicious.

Something was about to happen.

Smooth as silk, Phasma slid to her feet. She tensed and leaped, her muscles working in perfect unison to push up onto her opponent's shoulders. Her fist swung down, catching his temple perfectly, and the man crumpled at her feet.

The crowd erupted in cheering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is an excerpt from my headcanon past for Captain Phasma. Comment with ANYTHING you have to say, and leave kudos (if you haven't already)!


	11. June 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia wonders who her father was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Family  
> Rating: Gen

Leia was stretched out on the chair that was hers in the Senate. No one noticed her, staring off into space. Such was the fate of the fifteen-year-old princess, and she couldn't be more glad. Today's subject for pondering - the identity of her father.

Oh, sure, she knew who her mother was - the (in)famous Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala, who had died giving birth to her on Empire Day. By all accounts, she was unmarried and a virgin. No one was stupid enough to create a scandal anymore, not when your health and brain were on the line. Her parents had told her that her mother had donated her DNA and gone through in vitro fertilization.

They had been lying.

Leia didn't know how she knew, but she could always tell when someone wasn't telling the truth or trying to mislead her. It worked especially well on people she knew well, like her parents. And they had been lying when they had told her she had no real father. Obviously, her father had been someone attractive - otherwise he would have had no chance.

But who?

Leia half-heartedly scanned the room, looking for someone that looked like her. Unbeknownst to her, a black, menacing figure was also looking around.

He was trying to find his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaauuuugh! Leia family feels! Oh my goodness, I'm sorry, I'm crying. I should stop. Anyways, comment. Please.


	12. July 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raids on Jakku are common. So are the dead bodies afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fight  
> Rating: Teen

Something was wrong.

Rey could smell it in the air, a sense of inexpicable unease invading her mind. She looked up, seeing the dark spots in the sky. Ships, scattered across the blue like dark stars.

Pirates.

The seventeen-year-old grabbed her staff. If those crazy criminals thought they could get away with raiding _her_ outpost, they had another think coming. As the ships landed, she sprinted to one that was opening its doors. Pirates began to run down the ramp - until Rey went into action.

She was a whirlwind of destruction, leaving blood and death in her wake. From ship to ship she danced, the corpses leaving a trail. Her eyes glowed yellow.

Mere seconds after the pirates had landed, their bodies littered Niima Outpost. Rey knelt in the middle of the carnage, toxic-sun eyes glowing in the night.

Then the cheering started, and her eyes faded back to blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment. Please.


	13. August 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds Luke, but not exactly in the condition the galaxy needs him to be in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Horror/Tragedy  
> Rating: T

Three more flights to go.

Two.

One.

The young scavenger stepped off the last stair, panting slightly from the exertion. She closed her eyes, just breathing for a moment, and then opened them.

And saw death.

The entire hilltop was burned away, ashes crunching under the ex-scavenger's feet as she stepped slowly around the site. It was recent, very recent - the ashes and burnt remains of one single human body were still warm. The smell of cinders and coal invaded her nose, sickening her. She crept, silent, so as not to disturb the air, to the corpse. Short and male, half-cinder pieces of rough brown cloth clinging to the flesh.

Luke.

Oh, Force.

Rey felt something fall away inside her - her hopes, her dreams, her possibilities...but it was more than that. She had been _connected_ to the old Jedi, somehow. _Deeply_ connected. The scavenger fell to her knees beside the dead hero.

The ashes were watered with her tears and her blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha! Ah, yes, my dear readers, I have indeed turned to the Dark Side! Comment, or I will find and torture your family and friends! Mwahahaha!


	14. September 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to survive, a criminal must know how to blend in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Character Study  
> Rating: Gen

Han snuggled deeper under the hood of his jacket. It was a chilly Alderaanian winter, and everyone around him wore the same thing. He blended in perfectly.

Just another passer-by.

His eyes darted around, constantly watching the shadows and alleyways in this part of town. He knew his companion, Chewie, would be there, hidden where his massive stature and hairy appearance wouldn't draw attention.

Just another shadow.

They were on their way to a meeting in one of the less reputable pubs. This was supposed to be a lucrative adventure, and it smelled like it truly was. Han smiled to himself, imagining the credits in his account.

Just another smuggler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I hadn't done anything with Han, so here you go, Han fans!


	15. October 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a trickster hiding where no-one thinks to find him. There's a trickster that's taken Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Horror/Humor  
> Rating: Gen

Ahsoka crept to the corner, lightsaber up. Her master was missing. This part of the Jedi Temple was deserted, and somehow had fallen into disrepair. Gone so far, so fast...but how? She'd been down here just last week!

The apprentice tiptoed carefully around corners, checking the note in her hand for direction. It was scrawled casually, with terrible, terrible implications so thoughtlessly thrown in with the words. Her master was here. She knew it.

He had to be.

Finally, she came up on the last corner, turning her body and moving her head to peek slowly. A body lay there, limp and relaxed. Terror crept into Ahsoka's mind. No, no no no no no... Anakin, no...

She knelt over the body, noting the insanely wide smile. Everything about this situation was creepy and saddening. She was so caught up in the emotion that she didn't notice the figure coming up behind her.

"BOO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygosh I am so so so sorry. I am going to try to do better. Also I'm not dead.


	16. November 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something wrong with the hyperdrive. Thank the Force they're near a planet, even if it is uncharted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Genre: Beginning (Crossover (Avatar: Last Airbender))

The alarm went off.

Anakin immediately checked the control board. "Something's wrong with the hyperdrive."

Obi-Wan looked over. "What do you mean? We're in hyperspace! There _can't_ be something wrong _now!_ "

"I'm sorry, but that's what it says."

"At least we're still on course and in hyperspace."

At that moment, they dropped out of hyperspace.

Anakin brought up the star chart and put in their coordinates to try to find the blue-and-green marble in their windshield. It wasn't there.

"What..." None of this made _sense._ Ah, well. They were lucky to be near a planet - one that even seemed to be habitable, too. Especially since its gravity was pulling the now-dark _Twilight_ towards its core. Which meant they were going to crash-land. Again.

* * *

"That went well."

"Anakin, our ship is _destroyed._ How is this _good?_ "

"He's got a point, Skyguy."

"Shut it, Snips."

"Who are you?" A new voice. The three looked up to see themselves surrounded by a crew of men and women, all dressed in dark red and black. The armored group was led by the one who had spoken, a boy that looked to be sixteen, seventeen at the most.

A boy with a massive burn scar stretched across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where it ends! I know, I know, I'm cruel. But I can continue this. Don't worry.


	17. December 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love can conquer any heart, even those sunk to the depths of Darkness. And when it is ripped away...then comes the pain.
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for Last Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Genre: Tragedy

New Supreme Leader Kylo Ren strode out of the throne room, an intimidated Hux behind him. His breathing was quick and panicked - he had felt the ship shudder as it was ripped in half by the Resistance cruiser. Worry clouded his mind as he got closer and closer to his destination. If that one person had survived...please, please...

He increased his pace until he was practically running. They turned a corner and an awful scene played out before him - twisted, glowing metal, all radiating out from a central point. An explosion happened here, and the Force reeked of death. One death, in particular, tugged at him, making him almost physically sick with grief. _No, no, it can't be true..._

A medicrew was setting up shop nearby. Recovered bodies, both alive and dead, lined the spaces of undamaged floor, trained professionals moving among them, recording times of death. Kylo marched up to one of them. "Where is she?"

The doctor didn't have to ask who he meant - rumors of their relationship had reached all ears in the First Order. She lead him solemnly through the ranks of the wounded, dreading their arrival. A body came into sight, clad in silvery armor, helmet missing a piece around the left eye. The hole revealed heavily charred skin, so burnt it was more ash than organic material. The Supreme Leader rushed to the ever-so-slightly feminine figure, lifting the headpiece off. The face underneath was no model, but it was beautiful in its own right - soft, colorless lips below a slightly slanting nose, a small scar on her right jawbone the only asymmetry.

Captain Phasma.

Ben Solo's soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dole out feels with no regards to race, sex, or gender identity. However, by the nature of my feels, I must regard fandom. Enjoy your shock and grief.


	18. January 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's POV during his transition to Vader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Genre: Angst? Not sure.

Darkness surrounded him, pulling close, whispers carried on its tendrils. Murmurs of the past, present and future surrounded him. Dark joy pulsed from the Force around him, exulting in the fact that it _had him,_ had got what it had been wanting since time immemorial.

He sensed it, knew it.

He did not feel it.

Where there had been fire, stoked and fed by the Dark Side, there was now only ash and numbness and void. It had been so quick, so sudden. _Where is it?_ some part of him asked. _Where did it go?_

The old man's mind brushed against his, seeking passion. Somehow, without feeling it, without really knowing it, he showed it to him - a cloak of emotion over the sudden cold that enveloped him. Where had the real passion gone?

What had happened to Anakin Skywalker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of my way of showing the distinction between Anakin and Vader. Comment, please.


	19. February 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's dream was shattered the moment Kylo moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Angst? Tragedy? Not sure.  
> Rating: Gen

Supreme Leader Hux had a nice ring to it.

The general watched the unmoving, black-clothed body in front of him carefully. Kylo Ren was next in line for the office, but Hux was after him. If Kylo Ren was...removed...the First Order would flourish, do so much more. It would be better for all.

He could feel the smooth grip of his blaster in hand. His fingers tightened around it almost on their own. Slowly, silently, he slid the blaster out into the open. This was it. This was going to be the greatest day of his li-

Kylo moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Pressed for time.


	20. March 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all outside are powerless. Or, the Jedi might have missed one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Genre: Supernatural

A quiet breath behind her, a presence, the sweet smell of cooking food. "Hello, Ani."

Padme felt arms around her waist and a kiss on the nape of her neck. She turned to see Anakin smiling at her. "Hello, Angel. How did you know it was me?"

"I have my secrets." _I don't really know._ It was true. It was instinct, the way she could sense people around her, see things that others couldn't. She'd learned to trust those instincts. They had their uses in the political world she inhabited.

Anakin chuckled and kissed her lips. "I know. But we're married! We _are_ a secret - shouldn't we be able to trust each other with ours?"

"We've had this conversation before, Ani. Who knows what could get out? No offense, but you aren't the best at keeping sensitive secrets."

"I'd argue with you, but you're right." They both laughed at that.

"Come on," Padme murmured, breathing in the not-quite-there, not-quite-gone smell of Anakin's fire and pulling on the edge of his shirt. "I'd like to capitalize on a certain aspect of our secret."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hello? Does anyone actually keep reading these?


	21. April 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chewbacca had been on the run, but everything changes when he meets a young hotshot who calls himself Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Friendship  
> Rating: Gen

_BLAM!_ Blaster bolts flew through the air, several nearly grazing Chewbacca's fur. The Wookie huddled behind a crate, scared for his life, hoping against hope that someone would save him from the fate the slavers had in store for him. The blaster sounds intensified and dropped off suddenly, leaving the battlefield silent. A figure stepped in front of Chewie's hiding place. A slaver? No. The figure was too young.

"You okay, there?" Young indeed.

 _"Yes. Thank you,"_ he said simply. The young man probably couldn't speak Wookie, so he should probably go soon -

"You're welcome. My name's Solo. Han Solo."

He _could_ speak Wookie! _"_ _Chewbacca."_

"Well, Chewbacca, you want to hang with me? I've got a ship and everything."

_"Are you a criminal?"_

"No. I'm getting into smuggling, though."

Chewie let out a laugh. _"Why not. Technically, I do owe you my life. Might as well save yours."_

The fifteen-year-old chuckled. "Yea. Come on, it's this way." Chewie walked out of the room with the young human.

It was the start of a new life.


	22. May 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Obi-Wan finds out about Anakin's little secret, and goes ballistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Humor  
> Rating: Gen

Hopefully, this would be a simple mission. Obi-Wan rather liked Senator Amidala, and didn't want to see her get killed.

The older Jedi clutched the holopad to his chest, hurrying through the Senator apartment building. Not running. Of course not. He had his reputation to maintain, especially here, among so many Senators. Instead it was a brisk walk, one that spoke of an important mission.

In the elevator, he looked over the part that he was allowed to see. Even with something meant for the Jedi, the Senate had to be careful. Who knows who could get their hands on the information after the disposal, or even during transaction?

Finally, the elevator stopped at the fifth level. Obi-Wan hurried along, grateful for the emptiness of the hallway. Briefly, his mind flashed to his former apprentice. He had been missing from the Temple for a few hours now. Wherever he was, Obi-Wan hoped he wasn't causing too much trouble.

At the door, he paused for a moment. Was that a flicker of Anakin's presence, or just his imagination? Never mind. This was too important. He pushed open the door.

Well, at least he knew where his apprentice was.

Both Senator Amidala and Anakin were here, and both wore expressions of absolute mortification. Anakin also wore what seemed to be lipstick marks all over his face.

 _Stay calm, stay calm._ This was a problem that would be solved by the Jedi Council, not by him. _Stay calm. Breathe. Breathe. Keep your emotions under control._

"ANAKIN!"


	23. June 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidious is caught up in his moment of triumph. Or perhaps he's simply caught in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Supernatural  
> Rating: Gen

Something was wrong.

Sidious could smell it in the air, feel it in the way the jagged grinding of the Dark Side's flow didn't sound loud enough to his mental ears. The presences of the Jedi Masters were right outside his door. He knew they'd be there. That was foreseen. That was planned for. Anakin had fallen to the Dark Side and pledged himself to the Banite Order. That was foreseen. That was planned. Everything was in place. The Jedi Masters would soon fall, as soon as they came in the door. Anakin would soon have wiped out what was left of the Jedi Order after Order 66. All he had to do was wait for the Masters to come in, and he would take care of them himself.

He checked the Masters' presences again. They hadn't moved. At _all._

Sidious turned his mental eye to the presences outside his door, studying them intently. Not even the soft undulations and shivers present in anyone's signature happened now. He went over to the door and slipped through. The door swung shut behind him with an almost malicious intent. In front of him now were the Jedi Masters, frozen in place.

Something was definitely wrong here.

The Sith Lord pushed on Mace Windu's shoulder. It gave, thrusting him back, but his expression didn't change, and his body snapped back into place just as quickly as the door. What in the galaxy -

"Enjoying it?" came a young, soft, feminine voice from behind. Palpatine whirled - as much as his frail body would let him whirl - and saw a human teenager watching him intently. Light skin, green eyes, rather short. She was dressed in an archaic look - a shirt and pants somewhat resembling both an old uniform and an old formal dress, done in crimson and raven swirls.

"Who are you, and can you reverse this?"

She frowned, a strange parody of hurt on her face. "You don't like staying in your moment of triumph?"

"Staying in a moment?..."

She shook her head. "Mortals can be so strange sometimes." Then, in an instant, she was gone, and any chance for escape went with her.


	24. July 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horrible discovery is made in the basement of the old Jedi Temple by Luke and Leia - one that promises to scar them forever. (Only dialogue.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Horror  
> Rating: Teen

"C'mon, Luke! What are you waiting for?"

"I...I don't know, Leia. This place is giving off bad vibes like an old Sith Temple."

"No, duh. Why do you think we're investigating it?"

...

"Leia?"

"Yes?"

"Is the floor giving you the impression of living human skin?"


	25. August 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo may think he knows Rey, but she's managed to hide her secret well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Supernatural  
> Rating: Gen

Running.

Pulse pounding, bare feet slapping the cold metal of Bespin's Cloud City. Luke's ghost had told her about this place - how he'd been told the secret that would seal his and the galaxy's fates together. Perhaps she had had no _family_ secret, but if hers got out, the fallout wouldn't be half as gentle as Luke's.

A deep-seated heat was building inside her. Fire seemed to flicker across the walls. Her clothes, thank the Force, were loose and cool - black baggy shirt and pants. Perhaps, this time, she wouldn't alienate everyone around her. She'd learned to control it, use it, bottle it up for the determined pressure that got her through her crazy life.

Somehow, she managed to make it to an isolated stretch of balcony. She tried hard to lock the doors, make sure there was no-one around, but it was too late. Smoke was rising from her panting breaths.

With a cry of both agony and anger, she leaned over the railing and unleashed a torrent of flames from her open mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late - I ran short on access and ideas.


	26. September 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true Skywalker family legacy, passed on from generation to generation, has finally reached Kylo Ren. (Continuation of Dragon's Blood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Supernatural  
> Rating: Gen

Ben Solo could hear the planet's heart.

The main part of Starkiller Base was underground. That was dangerous for him, dangerous and euphoric. So much _earth,_ so much _energy._ Like the waves of the Force.

In a half-trance, he stalked the emptier hallways, wraithlike and unfocused. All he needed was somewhere alone, somewhere where no-one would see what he was going - what he _needed -_ to do.

He drifted from the carved and manmade tunnels of the base to the uncharted, natural passageways through this planet's crust. He stopped at a wall. Dead end. Anyone else would have turned back.

He was not anyone else.

Ben slid into his kata, a deep soul-knowledge guiding him more than any training ever could. Solid stance, immovability evident in the way his feet were set, the expression on his face. He _thrust_ towards the wall with his hands, knowing what would happen next.

The wall fell to pieces, and Ben walked through the rubble and into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see that coming. As always, please comment.


	27. October 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn knows he shouldn't do what he can-shouldn't even be able to imagine it. But, somehow, he does. (Continuation of Dragon's Blood and Gaia's Descendant.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Fantasy/Supernatural  
> Genre: Gen

It would be so easy to just make a wave.

Finn stared longingly at the great blue expanse, wishing that he was alone-but Rey was here with him. Poe, too. They were stretched out on the sand, talking and laughing behind him. Finn was seated at the edge of the surf, legs tucked up underneath him. The edge of the water lapped at his feet. Warm sand made up the beach, contrasting with the cool waves. He wanted so _badly_ to reach out and pull it towards him.

He'd hidden his ability in the First Order and in the Resistance. It was too strange, smacked too much of old Jedi powers. If any had known of it, he would have been reported, and who _knew_ what would have happened to him then.

There was a coolness inside of him, rising and ebbing to match the waves in front of him. Desire swelled and receded with it. Finally, with a glance at his distracted companions, he flicked his hand out. Just a little.

The water followed the motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, comment. I need to know this is still worth it, that someone's still reading these.


	28. November 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe knows he should probably go to Rey for Jedi training, considering his secret, but a good pilot is never tied down. And besides, it's just so free up here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Genre: Supernatural

The wind runs in his veins.

It's a wonderful sensation, light and airy and easy, and Poe Dameron can't remember anything more fulfilling. It's the sensation of freedom, of being alone and high up and feeling the currents of air around him. He stretches, breathes, rolls his shoulders in preparation for what comes next as he steps into his kata. He slides his hands up and around and the wind curves with them, playful, eager. He can do this, he knows, because air is invisible, because no-one notices anything out of the ordinary when it gets windy up high. It pains him to keep such a secret, but he'll take it. It means freedom.

He sighs as he moves, closing his eyes and feeling the wind caress him. This is wonderful. This is life and breath and thought and wondrous, beautiful rightness. A smile plays on his face, and he sinks into the feel of air.

Too early, he has to go. He has appointments that he regretfully needs to keep. But he understands - such a well-coordinated Resistance has no room for those who do not fulfill their duties.

Still, he wishes for freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and comment, as always.


	29. December 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Rey find themselves alone with no weapons and nothing to do but talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance (yea, I ran out of ideas)  
> Rating: Gen

Kylo looked up at Rey with a mixture of confusion and resignation. It had only been a couple seconds since their sudden and mysterious relocation to a windowless and totally square room. All of their weapons - the gun Han had given Rey, their lightsabers, Rey's quarterstaff - were gone. Clearly, someone didn't want them fighting.

Rey only shrugged at his desperate, unspoken plea for help. She hadn't found an exit either, and both were feeling the panic set in. A thousand questions ran through their heads - _Where were they? When would they get out? Would anyone come for them?_

The last one was especially important.

Kylo cleared his throat. "So, um, what...what do you want to talk about?"

Rey shrugged again. "Um. I don't know. Maybe I could convince you to turn back?"

"Do we have anything better to do? I don't really want to switch allegiances right now, seeing as I'm now the Supreme Leader and all that..."

"I...guess not. Can't think of anything."

"Oh. So, um...your...your argument?"

And that's when she kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to the Reylo fans. Sorry if you're not, but I was starving for ideas.


	30. Jan/Feb 2019: Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very last flash fiction in this fandom for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Goodbye.
> 
> Rating: Gen

"Hey, guys." Rey lifted her free hand - her other was in Kylo's - and waved it at the audience in front of her. "Sorry to have to say this, but..."

Ben squeezed her hand and picked up for her. "We have to go."

"It's been wonderful performing for you all," Han said from on their left.

"And we're really sad to leave," Padme said, leaning on Anakin's arm.

"But we have other performances." Anakin slid his arm around his wife and gestured with his other.

"Other parts to play," Obi-Wan continued.

"Other places to be," Luke added.

"You've been a great audience," Leia announced.

"But you're not the only one. And so, it is with great sadness that we say goodbye for now." They chorused the last part, and, as they bowed, the curtain closed to the final cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late, but I have reasons. My next flash fiction, in March, will be in the Avatar: The Last Airbender fandom. See you then!


End file.
